WHAT IF MOOGLES INVADED THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!
by e-no91
Summary: Just like the title says ! XD Standard disclaimers
1. Chapter 1

My first fan-fic~~~ XD

* * *

_WHAT IF MOOGLES INVADED THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS??!!_

=THE CALAMITY FROM THE SKIES=

**~One fateful night in Hollow Bastion…~**

Ninja-costumed A : Look, this is soo cool, kupo!

Ninja-costumed B : Seriously, you can really go to different worlds with that?

Ninja-costumed C : Aww, c'mon! No one would notice, kupo!

Ninja-costumed D : Yeah, besides, we're all really small, we'll fit in fine, kupo!

Other 9 ninja-costumed beings looked up to them, grinning.(I doubt how they do that..)

Ninja-costumed B(we could assume now that he is the leader…) : Fine, but who's gonna manu—

Before the leader of the ninja-costumed creatures even tried to finish his sentence, all the others have comfortably climbed..uh flew in the "colourful-suppose-to-travel-to-other-worlds-ship", "Ready for take off! In three- " The leader hurriedly climbed..well, flied in the cockpit. "two-",shouted the eager-looking companion of his, "one! BLAST OFF!!!!

* * *

"But I swear! I saw it with my own eyes!! There's these small black ninja thingies, about 13 of them! And they took flight on that prototype Gummi Ship Cid is working on!!"

Leon stared at the bewildered look of Yuffie's face in disbelief. "Yeah, like I was gonna believe in all those when you're the one who flew the Gummi Ship and you destroyed it and you tried to hide it."

"Oh Gawd, you read my mind…but I was right into it before those ninjas came in!" Yuffie shouted.

" I really don't know whether to believe you or not, but if Cid finds out about this, you're the first person he'll after, and who knows what'll he do to you." Yuffie wouldn't want that to happen again. The last time she filled up Cid's pants with melted sea-salt ice cream, he got so furious and punished her to clean the bathroom for three weeks straight. The aches in her back still stings.

"But I didn't—"

"DIDN'T WHAT?!!" Cid appears randomly from out of nowhere, he's brows furrowed with his pupils' straight at the little ninja. Yuffie felt a lump in her throat. She ran under the table for cover.

"You can't run now~~~"

Just then, Aerith comes in.

Aerith : This is reeeeeeeaally weird. It's like the Moogles in this town are decreasing or something.

Yuffie : See! I told you! They even took the Moogles away!

Yuffie moves out from table, standing next to Cid bravely, proving she's right.

Leon : I dunno Yuffie.

Cid : Well, yeah. But it'll be their doom if they took the Gummi Ship with them.

Yuffie : Whaddya mean?

Cid : That thing's a failure. Didn't you read the sign on the garage?

Yuffie : There was a sign?

Leon : Glad you weren't in it, huh?

Yuffie took in a deep breath. Wow, if it wasn't because of those ninja-thieves, I would be like struggling for oxygen by now!

Yuffie : …but then, what about all those helpless liitle Moogles??!!

Cid : Beats me.

Yuffie : That's very heartless of you Cid!

Yuffie walks towards the door and slammed it shut, hard.

Leon : Guess she's gonna mourn for those Moogles.

Aerith : What'll we do with the lost Moogles?

Cid : Nah, you guys dun have to worry 'bout those Moogles. They're very capable of adapting themselves with their environment, ya know?

So, Leon left the house without a word and head for the Bailey. Cid continue on with his project of making the defense mechanism in Hollow Bastion. Aerith sat by the bed, trying to read the Adventures With Winnie The Pooh book, but she can't because the book is way to shiny that she think she'll go blind if she stare even longer. So, she placed the book back at its place on the shelf.

Then, she just…sat there..

* * *

**~Somewhere in The World That Never Was~**

Demyx, with a lollipop in his mouth, and Xigbar carrying half the groceries they bought from the nearby 7-11 That Never Was under Xemnas' order, after they had cause enough ruckus in the Kitchen That Never Was (Zexion's face is still pale green and Xemnas just have to find a way to ward them out off the castle) , is heading home, to their lovely The Castle That Never Was, when suddenly…

_**KABOOOOMMM!!!!**_

"Whuzzat??!" cried Demyx, lollipop almost falling from his mouth.

"Dunno, but it sounded like as if it came from the backyard of the castle. Wow, wonder what Axel did this time?" responded Xigbar.

"Nah, that didn't sound like Axel. Probably a UFO just hit a planet somewhere and had to emergency-land at the backyard…wait-WHOO!! ALIENS!!!"

Xigbar couldn't help but to ran after Demyx, already eager to meet his so-called alien friends…

**~In The Superior's office~**

Xemnas : That was one big explosion… What happened?

Sai'x: Dunno, I'll go check it out..

Before Sai'x get to hold on the door knob, the door just flung open, hitting Sai'x right at his X-scar.

Xigbar : Ooops, sorry there…_hehheh_

Sai'x : (mumble mumble) *leaves room*

Demyx, the one who flung the door open, just ran towards the Superior, ignoring the in-pain-Sai'x and holds out something to Xemnas' face as if it was treasure he just found, jumping up and down like a mad rabbit.

Xemnas : Isn't that..a Moogle?

Demyx : YAY!! 10 POINTS!!!!!CAN I KEEP IT???? PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEE????????

Xemnas :*sigh* How many times have I told you Number IX, no more pets—

Demyx : Awwww, it's okay ! You can have one if want one too!! There's like a whole bunch of them in the castle! You're always soo emotionless, but I know, deep down, you're the nicest person in the whole world! You even got us Moogles so we won't feel boring in our holidays! Thank you, Superior!!!

With this, Demyx dashes out of the office. Xigbar follows.

Xemnas : ….. I had a bad feeling of this….

Heavy-heartedly, Xemnas left his office and to his surprise, which added to more headaches then he already had, a number of Moogles are flying and scattered almost everywhere in the castle!

"KUPO! KUPO! KUPO!"

One of the Moogles flew away with bits of paper in its mouth (not that Moogles do have a mouth ,right? Hmm….), chased by an angry Zexion; another Moogle messed up with Larxene's hair, causing her to be highly electrified, _that's a danger zone_..,Xemnas reminded himself; there's banging and crashing in the basement, he wouldn't dare to find out..Then, he heard screamings and shoutings from the kitchen. There, he found Axel and Roxas chasing after those Moogles, which would have seemed that those creatures have eaten their Sea-Salt Ice Creams..yeah..there won't be any other reason for them to do so..except that..

Xemnas : XIII, what is that in your hand?

Roxas : Oh this? It's a net, Your Superior!

Xemnas : Net?

Roxas : I'm Moogle-fishing, Your Superior!

Axel : That's right! M-O-O-G-L-E—F-I-S-H-I-N-G. Got it memorized? Didn't you watch Spongebob??

_Right… Spongebob, that yellow square-absorbent-thing, children nowadays are so easily influenced with TV programmes.. Hmmm, maybe if we have Spongebob as our mascot, wouldn't it be easier to gather hearts from those children who would willingly do anything for their favourite cartoon character?_ "YOUR SUPERIOR!" _Oh, this is not the time to ponder with such things.._

Xemnas leaves for the backyard, where the voice had come from, which is located behind the kitchen, leaving those two continue with their Moogle-fishing.

Sai'x : It seems like that those Moogles came out from this colourful lego-like thing.

That lego-like thing a.k.a 'Gummi Ship' is now in shambles.

Xemnas : Apparently so.

Sai'x : And it seems like this vessel of theirs won't work any longer, not at this state..

Xemnas : Great…

"Hey Xemnas!!" Marluxia, which is looking rather happy (strange….) ran towards them and said in a happily (very strange….) way, "I have no idea what kind of creature that came out from that thing, but that creature is really good tending my garden! I mean, look at my flowers! "said Marluxia, motioning to his beautiful bed of roses. "Can I keep it?"

By the time Xemnas wanted to answer that ridiculous request, a Moogle with an ice cream stick stuck to its mouth flew past by him and yeah, his head got caught in a net.

Axel : Roxas!

Roxas : Uh-Oh……

Xemnas, with the net still on his head, turned around to face the blond-haired kid.

"Number XIII.."

"…Uh….Yes, sir??" Roxas answered, terrified. It's very obvious that his whole body is shaking right now, Axel could see that clearly.

" I now order you and Number VIII to round up all this Moogles with whatever method you desire, tell the other members in the castle to do so too and meet up in The Round Room in 30 minutes. Are we clear?"

"..Y-Yes, sir! " Roxas slowly pulls up his net and ran off towards Axel, both then leaves the room.

" Number XI, I want you to keep that Moogle and we'll meet in the Round Room later. And Number VII, go and tell IV about this. He'll come up with something."

"Will do."

"YAY! I GOTTA KEEP IT!!!"

"It's a Moogle! And don't lose it!"

"Gotcha!" Marluxia left with a big grin(scary….) in his face.

-----After 30 minutes, which then extended to hours and hours, after the members are done chasing those Moogles-----

**~In The Round Room~**

_(Oh yeah, let's just say that these Moogle cannot communicate with the Nobodies in language they both understands..xp)_

"Finally!" Xaldin was the last one to enter, placing the Moogle in a cage rested in the middle of the room.

"Is everyone here? " The Superior started head-counting.

"All accounted for!" Roxas answered, trying to please the Superior from what he did before.

Xemnas stopped counting and faces the kid sitting across him."Very well,then."

"KUPO! KUPO!" The Moogles shouted frantically in the cage, well, not all the Moogles are there. Only three of them were free, one on Roxas', Demyx' and Marluxia's laps each. It seems like they get along quite fine, and the fact that the Moogles behaved very nicely towards them allowed Xemnas to ignore them.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY??!!!" Larxene glared evilly at the cage. The room stood silent.

"….Soo…what are we gonna do with them?"

"Dude,we _really_have to find a way to get them back from wherever they come from!" replied Xigbar. Luxord shrugs. " How?"

"NOO!!! I WANNA KEEP 'EM!!" shouted Demyx, hugging his 'pet' Moogle tightly. "Xemnas said I could!"

"I DID NOT! ...*clears throat*.. Whatever it is, we'll just have to wait for Number IV to make his report on our current situation, then I'll decide what'll we do."

A few minutes later, Vexen enters, ready for his report.

"Number IV?"

"*shrugs* Unfortunately, the vessel they're on are completely broken, obviously because some of important parts are missing and caused the function to—"

"Can you fix it?" Xemnas asks, growing impatient.

"I can, but I can't do it in one go."

Xemnas gave out a sigh. "How long?"

"About 2 weeks, I guess.."

"YAY! So that means we'll get to keep them for 2 weeks, right??? RIGHT???" Demyx' blue-green eyes shines.

" Ironically, they _are_all 13 of them," said Zexion.

"Fine, then. Each of you will have to take care one of those Moogles and one of you need to take two. Number IX, you take two."

"YAY!! I GET TWO MOOGLES!! No wait- That's not fair! Xemnas need to have one too! I'm okay with this little guy here~~~"

There's somewhat a little smirk of pleasure in Larxene's and Axel's faces.

_Oh great, why does he have to be brilliant this time?_"Its decided, each of us are going to have ONE moogle to care for. Pick one from the cage and bring them to your room or do whatever you want with them, until their vessel is fixed. Dismissed."

"Oh wait, we need to NAME THEM!"

"Name them?" Xemnas turned towards the dirty blond-hair teen.

"Yup! It's what people would normally do to pets right?"

_Even if you name them, how are you gonna tell the difference? All of them look exactly the same—furry-white body, a big red-pink nose, two bat-like wings, very tiny arms and legs, and a large red pom pom on their head._

"Hey, these Moogles could have an Organization on their own, I mean, it's like, they are thirteen of them, and thirteen of us, we were named with Roman numbers, so we could name these Moogles with—"

"GREEK ALPHABETS!",Larxene, Marluxia, Roxas, Xigbar, Luxord and Demyx shouted in unison, even before Axel could finish his sentence.

"Interesting.." Zexion added," So in Greek alphabetical order we have Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi and Omega."(don't ever ask how to pronounce those..)

And this is how the Organization XIII members reacted to their newly-named pets…

"Cool! Mine's Iota!! " Demyx' face XDDDDD "Iota! Say hello to Alpha up there!" Xemnas couldn't come up with any word to calm them down, now that even Zexion's with them.

"Zeta, that sounds awesome~" Zexion looks down to his Moogle. The Moogle could feel a slight sense of insecure in those dark-blue eyes of his..

"Theta, huh? So your name's Theta! T-H-E-T-A! Got it memorized? Though you kept reminding me of angles…Man, I hate maths.." The Moogle just stared back at him. "So what's yours?" Axel called on Roxas.

" Eh? It's Nu. That sounds really cute!!!" Roxas holds up the same expression as Demyx did.

"Oh, then mine's Mu…how are you suppose to pronounce that anyway?" Larxene askes The Cloacked Schemer.

"I think it's like Mu as if in Mu-sic?" Zexion replied, without facing Larxene. His mind is already full with so many plans he's going to carry on with his little new friend.

"And so mine will be Lambda, Xigbar's Beta, Xaldin's Gamma, Vexen's Delta, wow that really suits him! O..kay, Lexeaus' Epsilon, Sai'x' Eta and Luxord's…Kappa??"

Xaldin, Sai'x, Vexen and Lexeaus just nod.

"Freaking awesome~~~" Xigbar lift up his Beta.

"….Huh, a KAPPA??! How come a cute creature like that ended up being named after a horrible water sprite??!!!"

"Don't look at me! Ask the Greeks, they invented it! Besides, all of you agreed on Greek Alphabets! It just so happen that yours…uh….Kappa…"

"Can I change?"

"No, Luxord. Life is game, live it," Can't believe that came out from Demyx.

Luxord hissed.

"Are we done now? "

"YUP!! YAY, NOW I GOT A NEW FRIEND TO PLAY WITH!!!" That's Demyx alright.

"Dismissed."

**~Somewhere far away..~**

Gojyo : HACC—CHUIIIII!!!!!!

Sanzo : ??!

Hakkai : You alright?

Goku : You caught a cold?

Gojyo : *sniffling* Nah, someone must've been talking about my good-looking charms~~~

Sanzo : Yeah, right…


	2. Chapter 2

I enjoyed writing this but it doesn''t seem to come out okay.....well,anyways...  
I don't own any of the characters..at all...TT^TT  
I really need to do sumthing w/ my grammar.... Xp

* * *

=FEEDING TIME!!=

Now that each of the Organization members have an adopted Moogle of their own, it's a must for them to keep close with their pets and prevent them making much trouble in the castle, which is very strangely easy for them..

After the meeting..

**~IN THE GREY AREA~**

"Hey, this is strange, this Moogles are like so hyper-active when they arrived, but now…"said Xaldin poking his Gamma.

"Probably, they're behaving themselves, I would do the same if I got scolded by Larxene.." Roxas said in a low voice.

"Where's Luxord, anyway?" Larxene didn't notice what Roxas said. He felt really glad.

"He's off playing mah-jong with the Superior I think," Axel replied.

Suddenly, all ten Moogles flew off from their owners and gathered in the middle of the room and look at the members with sad faces. And then there's a growling sound.

"Awwww, they're HUNGRY!!" Demyx come over to pick up back his Moogle.

"What do they eat?" Lexaeus asks his one-and-only trusted friend.

"I've…never actually read about that.."

"Hey, guys! Iota just said something about—"

Meanwhile…

**~THE SUPERIOR'S OFFICE~**

"You're cheating!!!" Luxord _is_ playing mah-jong with the Superior and his right-hand man.

"Am not!" Sai'x shouted.

Xemnas took no notice on this and just stare at the three hovering creatures above them. "Now, what am I suppose to do with these little guys..."

Just then, they're tumbly started to growl as well.

"OOOh~~~ I think they're hungry!" Luxord jumped. Eta flew towards Sai'x and makes its 'Kupo! Kupo!' sound.

"What should we feed them with?"

Sai'x stood up and, synchronizing with Demyx from the Grey Area, he replied, "Kupo Nuts."

**~Back in THE GREY AREA~**

"KUPO NUTS?! Where are we supposed to get that? And most importantly, YOU CAN SPEAK MOOGLE?!!!" The Savage Nymph faces Demyx.

"EH??? I thought everyone of you can!"

"Dude, you're special.."

"Maybe I should experiment on you," Demyx stared at Vexen. _He's not serious, is he?_

"Ask him where we can find those nuts."

**~Back in the Superior's Office~**

"Why do you always get the good parts?" Luxord sighed.

Sai'x continued. "He said something about a Mog House and—

"—a Northern Crater." Demyx finishes from a different area.

**~Back in The Grey Area once more~**

"Okay! Xaldin will have to make a report on this to Xemnas!" Xigbar said, with his feet on the ceiling this time.

"Why me?"

"Well, you're the highest rank among us~~"

"Fine.."

As Xaldin opens his Portal of Darkness leading to Xemnas' Office, another portal was formed right across the room. From that vortex came out Sai'x, followed by glum-face Luxord (because he lost the bet with Sai'x, now he has to do his chores for another three weeks as well) and Xemnas, with their Moogles tailing not far behind them.

" I have a mission for all of you."

"Oh! Before that, Xemnas! We _really_ need to feed these Moogles!" Demyx said excitedly.

"Yes, I am aware of that, which is why I am going to divide you into groups to search for the Kupo Nut in PLANET."

"How did you know??!"

Both Xemnas and Luxord motioned towards Sai'x.

"Cool, X-face speaks Moogle!" Axel laughed. Sai'x makes a 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt' glare at him.

"Enough! IV and V, you two will be in-charge with the repairing of the Lego-vessel (yep, its official..), II, III, VI, IX, X will search this 'Northern Crater', VII, VIII, XI, XII and XIII, you five investigate this 'Mog House'. Any question?"

All twelve of them rearrange themselves in groups of three, as sorted by Xemnas, with Demyx and Sai'x standing up-front in two of the groups.

Demyx raises up his hand. "Yes, Number IX?"

"Who's gonna take care of these Moogles while we're gone?"

"Just take them with you!"

"We can't do that, that'll be troublesome," Zexion reasoned.

"Then one of you have to stay," Xemnas suggested.

"One thing for sure, we can't leave Demyx and Sai'x—they're our Moogle translators." Demyx looked very delighted with the compliment. Whereas for Sai'x, he glared once more at Axel, this time with a 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt-twice-as-hard' look.

"and…," Axel continued, "We can't let Sai'x go alone, since he is very bad at negotiating with people, so I'll have to accompany him." Axel winked at Larxene._ I am _so_ gonna kick your butt!_

Larxene picked up fast. "Then, I'll have to as well coz someone here needs baby-sitting," Larxene said, as she moves closer to Axel and Sai'x.

"I wanna find new seeds for my garden!" is Marluxia's reason, joining the group.

"Hmm… Guess I'll leav—"

"You'll have to come with us too! We really, really need you!" Axel and Larxene shouted.

"…..That bad?"

"YES!!!" They really hope that Roxas will agree, or their plan of revenge will be ruined!

"O—Okay.." Roxas move in with the crowd. Axel and Larxene high-five behind Sai'x, away from Xemnas' sight.

_Oh for Hyne's sake_. Xemnas' orange-yellowish eyes now fixed on the other group. "What about the five of you? Any volunteer?"

"Like Axel said, I must go. And I can't go alone… So, I want Xiggy to come with me!" Demyx is jumpy throughout the conversation.

"That means I can't stay." Xigbar stood next to Demyx.

"YAY! XIGGY!!"

"Then, I'll have to go to, these two really need to be looked after," Luxord butts in.

"It's _you three_ that need taking care of," Xaldin said, while moving in to the group as well.

Xemnas eyes are now positioned exactly parallel to the short grey-haired member, his only chance of freedom.

"This PLANET…..,"he says, "is interesting… I should go and take a look.."

And when he says he's interested in it, threre's no stopping him there. He'll do anything to get what interests him, and, being noted as The Cloacked Schemer, he has so many things up his sleeves, especially for those blocking his way. And Xemnas wouldn't want to be the person that blocks his way. _I think it's better to let him be._

"Yes, you may do as you wish."

So, the two groups repositioned themselves. Vexen and Lexaeus remained at their posts. As a conclusion, there's only one person left without anything to do than to take care of the Moogle—The Superior, Xemnas.

Axel and Larxene giggled. Their plan to bring the Superior to the brink of despair worked! All eyes are now on Xemnas, waiting for him to give out the last command before they begin their quest to find the nuts in another different world.

Xemnas gave out a heavy sigh. _I give up._ "I'll take care of the Moogles," At last, all the other members are satisfied after hearing this.

Marluxia bent down to his Moogle and give him an advice, as if he's going to the point of no return. "Remember what I thought you before about all those seeds and pots, okay, Shaun?" Yup, Marluxia re-named it Shaun, because he thought that Lambda sounds like a lamb and a lamb looks like a sheep and since he is a fan of the television programme Shaun the Sheep..yeah..or so that is what he thinks. " And water the flowers in the correct time that I'd told you,"

Lexaeus and Vexen head to the laboratory in the basement, leaving their Moogles in Xemnas' care. Demyx and Sai'x open a portal which hopefully would lead to Northern Crater and the 'Mog House' respectively.

Both teams proceed to their destinations. Before the portal of Demyx' team disappears, Xigbar stuck his head out and shouted to the Superior, "Be a good boy, now!"

Xigbar would've had his head cut off by an eternal blade if the portal didn't vanishe in the right time. "Oooh…that's a close call…" Xigbar chuckled.

And so now all ten members of Organization XIII arrived at PLANET. Let the hunt for the Kupo Nuts begin! XD


End file.
